bereftfandomcom-20200213-history
Roonie
"Language!" - Roonie, almost every day. Overview Roonie is a tall monster that acts as a father for Sam and is always there to help anyone in Haven should they need the help. Appearance Roonie in his most common form is a towering creature with a round head, long and winding neck, skinny waist and long arms. His legs resemble baggy pants and his eyes are a glowing milky white. When he needs to hold objects or express himself properly, nails acting as fingers poke out of the holes at the bottom of his arms. They are normally retracted. This is what Roonie deems his docile form, much friendly than his original. Roonie's more natural form, his original one, is one where his nails are always out, his neck is significantly longer, and he possesses a mouth with many rows of mangled and jagged teeth. Personality Originally quiet and slightly depressed, Roonie has significantly popped out of his shell and became one of Haven's most positive and bubbly residents. Background Roonie is the monster under your bed. Though, what that implied in older times meant that Roonie would often steal children in their sleep after stalking them for some amount of time and then use them for whatever purposes his home needed them for. It often resulted in death. And Roonie was the best in his field at doing just that. He wasn't spoken to often. He didn't speak to anyone willingly. Often reserved and silent. Truly a monster everyone looked up to. Upon figuring out that they were killing too many children and teens, the monsters of Roonie's realm decided it was time to find a new source of energy. And so they did. It was decided that figuring what sustained humans for this long would be the best way to find out how to sustain themselves downstairs. Roonie was assigned a room for an unspecified amount of time before he was pulled back and asked to report what he learned about humans and their behaviors. He became a fully fledged stalker. Roonie was one of the last ones to completely adjust to the new methods of work, however. He was forced into a form that was less threatening. It made him antsy, wishing he could do more. He was no longer the monster everyone looked up to. He was one they feared because of the lack of change. Roonie didn't have a problem with this. Just the work itself. He was assigned many children. All boring. All the same thing. Toys here, parents there. Some were older, playing on their whatevers for the most part. He was uninterested and never brought back anything they didn't already know. Roonie was ready to quit. And then he was given a new kid. There was nothing too interesting about him other than his hair. Bright orange. It’s been awhile since Roonie had seen one of these. But even with that, there wasn't anything to run home about. His name.. Lewis Sylverstine. He was a little 7 year old. Every night, he’d kneel at the foot of his bed and pray to something. Roonie didn’t know what it was. But he was asking whoever it was for more food, some more attention. Roonie didn't understand exactly what this meant, other that it was bad. I could've been normal, actually, but the way Roonie saw it, it was punishable by.. death. So, he killed the parents one night. A huge breach of security. Roonie was fed up, though. He couldn’t help himself. He had been helping the kid on the side anyway, what more was getting rid of the biggest problem? He revealed himself to Lewis and was told to call him Lewie. He liked that, Lewie. It was cute. Unable to even comprehend the name Roonie used in his own realm, Lewie gave him the name.. Roonie. He hasn't used his old name since. Roonie didn't tell his kid about what he had done, but he was trusted anyway. They traveled together for a long time, about 7 years, stealing supplies and visiting the sights. Roonie was definitely called dad once or twice. It meant a lot. Of course, no good things last forever. Lewie gets hurt in a way Roonie is unequipped to handle. He's leaning over someone he considers his son in concern, listening to him about how to help. And when a fearless man comes up to try and protect a child from a monster, Roonie loses himself. The strain is too much to handle and he becomes undone, unleashing the features he had been hiding for so long. He attacks. And he almost kills the man. Right in front of the only important thing in Roonie’s life. He turns and sees the fear in his child's eyes. How he flinched when he attempted to comfort him. Roonie hurt the only thing that had ever actually mattered to him. He couldn't deal with it. So he disappeared. Roonie is unable to return to his realm, being the traitor he is, and he has nowhere to turn for comfort. Relationships Sam - Draustin - Rosa - Triggerhappy - Sori - Abilities Trivia * Roonie's voice is a light and soothing echo that seems to be bouncing around in whoever is close to him's head. * Roonie's actual name is incomprehensible to anyone but the members of his own race.